


million-dollar assets

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There's lots of magitek to be created. You can't just sit here andwasteyour genetic material like this, no matter how appealing your partner tries to make it.





	million-dollar assets

**Author's Note:**

> small brain: verstael used skin/hair/various easy-to-obtain cells to make the magitek army  
> galaxy brain: verstael has been furiously jacking it nonstop for 30 odd years

Ardyn is bent over Verstael’s desk, pants down around his ankles, crying like he’s an animal in heat. Verstael is slamming into him at a furious pace; were the metal tabletop not bolted down to the floor. The man holds Ardyn’s cheek against the cold metal with a tight grip.

Ardyn is the first one to finish, come splattering freely against the table. Verstael loosens his grip from his neck, and Ardyn chokes out;

“Oh, _Besithia,_ come in me.”

“Absolutely not,” Verstael hisses through his teeth as Ardyn clenches around him. “My semen is the most... _valuable asset_ to the Niflheim army. _Nn-o._ ”

He pulls out and grabs a plastic vial next to Ardyn on the desk, grabbing his cock and making quick work of finishing into it. Ardyn sighs in slight disappointment as he caps it off.

“Spoilsport.”

 

Ardyn is on his knees, and gods be damned if he doesn’t look best like that, a godlike being on his knees for  _him._

Ardyn looks up at him with those big, golden eyes, and Verstael gribs his hair tighter; Ardyn moans around his dick, and he shudders.

“You...are...truly a _marvel,_ ” He manages between thrusts. “You... _nngh!_ ”

His orgasm hits him suddenly,  and he bends over, shaking as Ardyn works him through it with his mouth. Verstael suddenly grabs him by the throat and bites out, “Don’t you  _dare_ swallow that.”

Ardyn makes a noise.

“Go. Spit.”

He holds out the plastic dish as Ardyn pops off his dick. He coughs, and spits into the dish; fortunately, Ardyn’s daemonic nature means the samples are still viable. He raises an eyebrow at Verstael, a stray drop running from his chin.

Verstael swipes it into the container and caps it off.

“ _Thank_ you.”


End file.
